Ultraman King (Neo Mebius)
Ultraman King is a mythical figure in the similar vein of Ultraman Noa. His power is considered Magical and is considered Legendary even by Ultra standards. He is one of the most powerful Ultras in existence. While he has influence over the decisions of Ultras across the multiverse, he is not actually King of the Land of Light. History Ultraman King has a convoluted history and is not known how he was born. Although it is indeed true that he is one of the only Ultras to have memories of prior to the creation of the Plasma Spark and is very wise as a result. Description Profile * Height: '''Micro~58m * '''Weight: 56,000t * Age: At least over 500,000 Years * Time Limit: N/A * Flight Speed: At least Interstellar *'Brawns:' Immeasurable Body Features *'Ultra Armour:' Ultraman King has immense Ultra Armour that rivals that of Ultraman Noa with only slight weaknesses. *'Head Sphere:' King's Crown Crest, it grants him Omniscience to all happenings of the Multiverse. *'Great Protector:' A protector made by King himself, it is made by hardening reality to an extremely fine point. It surpasses even the indestructible Ultra Armour of Ultraman Noa. *'Beard:' Ultraman King has a Mighty Beard which signifies how Mighty he truly is. Abilities: Physical Techniques/Qualities: *'Super Strength:' Ultraman King has seen no upper limit to his strength, capable of taking on Alien Reiblood with only one hand and shattering Super Tier Kaiju in one smash. *'Immense Wisdom:' Due to King's extreme age as well as huge experiences; Ultraman King is extremely wise and has extremely refined and almost pitch perfect judgement on situations as well as the ability to keep calm in even the most dire of situations. Energy Techniques: *'Travel Sphere:' Ultraman King possesses a Neon Red Travel Sphere that is capable of breaking through dimensional barriers with ease. *'Royal Blast:' A red fireball from the hand, it is easily capable of expanding in size and engulfing entire Galaxy Clusters in hellflames. *'Telekinesis:' Ultraman King has powerful Telekinesis that is able to restrain all but the most powerful of enemies. Special Techniques: *'Reality Manipulation:' Ultraman King has a powerful Reality Manipulation, even altering the very laws of the Universe. With this, he is even seen manipulating higher dimensional universes such as those of 5th dimensions. He is capable of using this to manipulate other elements that are the following but not limited to: **'Antimatter Manipulation:' He is able to manipulate Anti Matter in any shape or form he wants. From creating slashes composed of this or even swapping the matter around his enemy with Anti Matter in order to rip them apart with ease. **'Quantum Manipulation:' Although not explicitly used, King is said to consider Quantum Manipulation on a universe scale and higher to be mere child's play to his full power. **'Universe Creation and Restoration:' Ultraman King is able to create whole new universes or restore destroyed ones. Unlike the canon counterpart, this Ultraman King is able to do so with ease. *'Time Manipulation:' Ultraman King is able to bend time to his will, be it pausing it, breaking it, connecting it, and more. This in turn also lends him Immunity to such attacks. *'Gift of Baraghi:' Ultraman King has been gifted extra power by Baraghi and as such has the same immunities of Aegis holders. It also allows him a Semi-Omnipotence which Baraghi Users naturally has to do the impossible. *'Weather Manipulation:' Ultraman King's go-to attacks to test enemies/kill weaker ones, which can be in the form of Lightning Bolts, tornadoes, Winds, Tsunamis, Extreme heats, etc. He is able to even create weather in space to use this ability. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Ancient Ultras